Sorafenib, chemically 4-{4-[({[4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]amino}-carbonyl)amino]phenoxy}-N-methyl-2-pyridinecarboxamide and has the structural formula:

Sorafenib tosylate is a well-known antineoplastic agent, and was useful for the treatment of primary kidney cancer (advanced renal cell carcinoma) and advanced primary liver cancer (hepatocellular carcinoma). The generic name sorafenib tosylate is marketed by Bayer Healthcare under the brand name NEXAVAR®.
Sorafenib was disclosed in International application publication no. WO 2000/042012.
Sorafenib tosylate was disclosed in International application publication nos. WO 2003/068228 and WO 2003/047579.
International application publication no. WO 2006/034797 described Polymorph I, Polymorph II, Polymorph III, methanol solvate and ethanol solvate of sorafenib tosylate. According to the publication, sorafenib tosylate polymorph III can be prepared by suspending sorafenib tosylate in methanol at room temperature, maintained for one week and then filtered to obtain a residual solid. The residual solid was heat-treated at 150° C. for 30 minutes to obtain sorafenib tosylate polymorph III.
Process for the preparation of sorafenib tosylate polymorph III was disclosed in International application publication no. WO 2009/092070. According to the publication, sorafenib tosylate polymorph III can be prepared by providing a suspension comprising sorafenib tosylate and a solvent selected from methanol, a mixture of methanol and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, a mixture of methanol and dimethyl sulfoxide to obtain sorafenib tosylate methanol solvate and then drying the sorafenib tosylate methanol solvate at 80 to 90° C.
We have found a novel process for the preparation of sorafenib tosylate polymorph III.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel process for the preparation of sorafenib tosylate polymorph III.
Powder X-ray diffraction spectrum was measured on a bruker AXS D8 advance powder X-ray diffractometer having a copper-Kα radiation. Approximately 500 mg of sample was gently flattered on a sample holder and scanned from 2 to 50 degrees two-theta, at 0.020 degrees two theta per step and a step time of 1 second. The sample was simply placed on the sample holder. The sample was rotated at 30 rpm at a voltage 40 kV and current 35 mA.